


Kupala Ivanova

by Hagebutt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Witcher: First Game, ale jinak se fakt snažím, fakt se omlouvám za ten tisíckrát omletý tropus vraha prostitutek, jsem ovlivněná zaklínačem jedničkou kterého pařím už druhý měsíc no, nějaká ta ocčka, tagnuto jako gen ale stejnak je to teplý, tagnuto jako hra protože té se to podobá nejvíc, trying to make up for all that slavic shit netflix forgot
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Zaklínač na svých cestách skončí v zapadlém městečku na předhůří, které trápí obvyklá dávka nestvůr a pak někdo - nebo něco - co zabíjí muže prodávající svá těla. Geralt přijal kontrakt a bude muset zjistit, co za tím stojí.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mám celkem dobrou představu, jak tohle bude pokračovat, ale fakt zoufale potřebuju motivaci, jestli to mám někdy dopsat, takže "komentarza dajcie writerowi" :)

„Nevěřil bych, že to někdy řeknu, ale moct se někde zastavit na delší chvíli by bylo moc fajn, co?“ prohodil Geralt ke svojí klisně Klepně, když pomalu projížděli listnatým lesem. Slunce svítilo skrze listoví, dusot kopyt tišila měkká jarní půda. „Mít pokaždé stejný výhled z okna, zvyknout si na chuť místního jídla, spřátelit se s místními, třeba jít na nějakou slavnost. Nevím, jestli to ale našemu druhu přísluší,“ povzdychl si nato a Klepna zastříhala ušima, protože poznala, že její jezdec se dostává do jedné ze svých přemýšlivých nálad, kdy byl pak hodiny schopen přemítat nad svým osudem a smyslem svého počínání. 

Geraltovi ale tentokrát nebylo dopřáno kontemplovat moc dlouho. Když přecházeli potok, klisna nepříjemně klopýtla a když pak sesedl, aby zkontroloval příčinu, zjistil, že se uvolnila podkova. Zasakroval a ohlédl se na rozbouřené vody říčky, které podkovu odnesly. Ztracený hřeb by zřejmě ještě nějak zafušoval – náhradní podkováky vozil v sedlových brašnách mezi spoustou jiných věcí – ale ztracená podkova se musela nahradit, čím dřív, tím líp. Takže si do toho města, do kterého tak jako tak mířil, bude muset pospíšit. Nevadilo to až tak – takhle měl dobrý důvod, proč se pár dní potloukat po městských ulicích a hledat si přivýdělek – ale měl strach, že by se Klepně mohlo poškodit kopyto, a navíc byl Geralt šetřílek. Zaklínačské živobytí přímo vyžadovalo, aby si člověk své orény hlídal, jinak snadno skončil bez nich.

Věděl, kam míří: Kupala Ivanova bylo malé město, sice nijak výstavní, zato ale vědomé si důležitosti solidních hradeb. Takhle daleko na východě to byla samozřejmě nutnost: nájezdy elfů, banditů, popřípadě elfích banditů se daly čekat. Město bylo lokálním centrem kraje, jehož hlavní surovinu představovalo obilí. Leželo na soutoku dvou důležitých řek a většímu rozmachu zabraňovala jen jeho odlehlá poloha. Geralt vjel do města východní branou, jel po hlavní třídě a rozhlížel se po kováři, zatímco ho obklopil houf otrhaných dětí, které ho bázlivě sledovaly.

„Hele, děcka, kde tu máte kováře?“ houkl na ně.

Pár se jich rovnou rozprchlo, ale asi osmiletý hošík nakonec sebral odvahu, vytáhl prst z nosu a ukázal jím Geraltovi směr. Geralt zabručel díky a vydal se do kovárny. 

Kovář ho přijal nedůvěřivě – město bylo příliš malé, než aby obyvatele neznepokojoval Geraltův nezvyklý vzhled – ale jak zjistil, o jak prostou práci jde, přikývl. Jen bude muset pán chvíli počkat, právě probíhají přípravy na žně a kovář se v zakázkách na srpy a kosy jen topí. 

Geraltovi to přišlo jako nadsazené tvrzení, zas takový provoz v kovárně rozhodně nebyl, ale vydal pár orénů za ustájení Klepny a pomalu se vydal po městě. Nejjednodušší bude zajít do hospody a poptat se hospodského nebo šenkýřky, jak to vypadá s potvorami v Kupalech. Právě chtěl zahnout do svažité uličky, když vtom si někdo dodal odvahy oslovit ho. 

„Hej, fešáku, vím o skvělém místě, kde si užít vydělané prachy!“ křikla na něj nějaká koštěkotka s hustou hřívou zrzavých vlasů a strategicky odhaleným oblečením z druhé strany ulice. Když se k ní Geralt přiblížil, couvla nejdřív před jeho děsivýma očima, ale pak pokračovala: „Neužijeme si spolu nějakou tu zábavu? Náš dům, U Ztraceného věnečku, je vyhřátý a plný dobrého jídla a krásných panen, nebo mládenců, jestli je to to, co hledáš, a proti zaklínačům nic nemáme. Lépe v tomhle městě svoje peníze neutratíš, věř mi!“

Geralt se pousmál. „Spíš by se mi hodily informace. Nevěděla bys, kde se tu nejlépe dostanu k práci?“

Koštěkotce rychle mžikly oči zprava doleva. „Jasně. Ale dostanu za takové vybavování něco?“

Geralt blýskl orény.

„Tak to skoč za starostou. Poví ti o všech oficiálních potížích. A hospodský neoficiálních.“

Geralt se pousmál. „S odpuštěním, krásná dámo, ale nejsem úplný pitomec.“

Koštěkotka pozvedla nos. „A pak skoč k nám! Za mamá, nebo Nevenem. Možná pro tebe taky budou něco mít.“

Geralt zahučel. „Něco jiného než pohlavní nemoc, doufám?“ Ale dva orény jí dal, než vyrazil dále.

V hospodě si dal místní pivo (nebylo špatné) a popovídal si se šenkýřkou, která ho zahrnula spoustou informací o tom, ve kterých domech straší a kteří sousedi mají na zahradě problém s „plevelem“. Geralt bojoval s echinopsy nerad, ale právě proto, že je neměl rád nikdo, si za ně mohl říct slušnou sumu. 

Zaplatil pět orénů, aby mohl vyvěsit jeden z papírů s popisem nabízených služeb, který pro něj kdysi sepsal Marigold (a nebetyčně květnatě v něm vychválil zaklínačovy schopnosti, až mu inzeráty dojdou, nechá to napsat někoho jiného se střízlivějším pohledem na svět) na vývěsku před hospodou a dalších pět městskému písaři, aby mohl udělat to samé před radnici. Peníze se kutálely od něj pryč všemi možnými směry. Geralt věděl, že za pár dní se mu začnou zase vracet, ale stejně ho to mrzelo. 

Písař naznačil, že mají nějaké problémy se strážnicí; hlídači se museli nedávno přestěhovat o pár domů dál a do staré strážnice bylo přísně zakázáno chodit. Geralt to odhadl na hnízdo fledderů a pomyslel si, že na tenhle úkol bude muset jít opatrně; strážníci, ač neschopní, by se mohli naštvat, kdyby zaklínač dělal jejich práci.

Pak pomalu obcházel město a dělal si představu o jeho rozložení, únikových cestách, vstupech do podzemních šachet a podobně. Občas šlo uhodnout výskyt monster už jen na základě stavebního plánu města. Zdvořile pokývnul několika hezkým měšťankám bez doprovodu a u kupce si koupil trs hroznů, který pak za chůze obíral. Hrozen byl levný, proto si ho koupil, i když byl trochu kyselý. Jídlo tu obecně bylo levné, to přičetl Kupalům k dobru. Snad bude nocleh podobně levný – než ho ale začne hledat, měl by ještě skočit do hampejzu a poptat se tam po případné práci. Město ho zatím ničím zvláštním nepřekvapilo a Geralt doufal, že to tak i zůstane.

Zahnul do ulice ke hradbám a hampejz byl hned o pár domů dál: nijak zvlášť nápadná budova s červeně natřenými dveřmi, před kterými stál hlouček děvčat. Ta mu posílala vzdušné polibky, zatímco vybíhal schody. 

Vstoupil dovnitř a rozhlédl se po bordelmamá. Samotná budova ho nijak neuchvátila. Měl sice zkušenosti s těmi nejhoršími pajzly ve slumech (bylo v nich levněji!), ale kupalský hampejz byl přece jen trochu maloměstský. Pověšení červených látek do oken ještě nic neznamená. Dřevěné lavice přiznávaly venkovský původ.

„Co tu dělá zaklínač? Jdeš si vrznout nebo máme ve sklepě nějakou potvoru?“ zamračila se mladá, statná ženská, zabalená v kilometrech červené řasené látky s velkorysým výstřihem, která mu náhle stála v cestě. 

Geralt hned věděl, že mluví s bordelmamá; tenhle typ byl snadno rozpoznatelný, i když většinou býval staršího věku. „Nerad ruším od práce,“ povytáhl obočí. „Ale slyšel jsem, že byste mohli mít něco pro člověka jako já.“

Mamá trhla palcem dozadu. „Ptej se po Nevenovi.“

Geralt se vydal do bludiště tenkých prkenných stěn a ignoroval slyšitelné vzdechy. Měl práci, i když po pár děvčatech se ohlédl. Prošel přes tlustý závěs do druhé části domu, která byla vyvedená v modré a začali ho míjet sliční chlapci. Po těch se už neohlížel, a když, tak pouze kradmo. Došel do malé dvorany, rozhlížel se, a nakonec si jednoho z oněch hochů odchytil a zeptal se ho, kde najde Nevena. Ukázali mu na mladého snědého muže v obleku podle poslední módy uprostřed dvorany, který mluvil s nějakým od pohledu mocným a vlivným kupcem.

„Copak je?“ usmál se na něj muž řečený Neven zeširoka, jakmile domluvil s kupcem a všiml si Geralta, čekajícího na audienci. Kruci, ten chlapík věděl, jak používat šarm. I na Geralta to trošku fungovalo.

„Možná pro mě máte práci?“ zamručel. Neznělo to zrovna nejchytřeji, ale v Nevenově přítomnosti bylo těžké se soustředit. Byl šarmantní, ale zároveň jaksi kluzký. Jako úhoř. 

Neven o krůček poodstoupil a přejel Geralta rychlým, hodnotícím pohledem. „Na trhu zabíjení příšer je momentálně málo nabídek? Jste skvěle stavěný, určitě si najdete svoje zákazníky. Jsem rád, že jste přišel. Jste tady u těch pravých.“ 

Geralt se zamračil, pak mu došlo, jak to Neven myslí. „Ne!“ 

Neven rychle ucouvl, jako by se lekl, že ho zaklínač za tu urážku sejme mečem, a i ostatní mládenci se přikrčili do tmavých rohů. Geralt se vzpamatoval. Neměl být tak stručný, to má z toho. Prostě se spletli. „Pardon. Chtěl jsem říct, nějaká zaklínačská práce by tu nebyla?“

Neven mu věnoval další šarmantní úsměv. Měl nezvyklý, ale příjemný vysoký hlas. „Jistěže – pojďte se mnou do mé kanceláře.“ Pak se zamračil na ostatní. „Šup, jděte si po své práci!“ Hned se zase otočil na Geralta, zatímco mládenci mizeli v pokojících. „Á, moment, vždyť my jsme se sobě navzájem ani nepředstavili! Jsem Neven z Metinny a mám na starosti mužskou část Ztraceného věnečku, plus vyřizuju všechny záležitosti, které po mně Hrana – mamá jsi už možná potkal – chce.“

Geralt kývl. „Geralt z Rivie,“ představil se suše. 

Vyšel za Nevenem schody nahoru a pak se ocitli v malé místnůstce, která zjevně sloužila jako Nevenova kancelář a pokoj v jednom.

„Takže,“ začal Neven nečekaně ostře, „můžu se zeptat, jak přesně tě ksakru napadlo hledat práci zrovna tady?“

Geralt se zamračil. Teprve teď si všiml, jak se Neven potí. „Jedno z vašich děvčat. Mluvil jsem s ní na ulici a říkala mi, že se tu mám zeptat.“

„Ksakru!“ uteklo Nevenovi.

Geralt založil ruce a díval se, jak mladý muž rázuje nervózně po kanceláři. Neptal se, co se děje, za to ho nikdo neplatil. Odhadoval to na únik nežádoucích informací.

Neven se na něj podíval. „Hele, jak velkou zkušenost máš s detektivní prací?“

Geralt povytáhl obočí. „Přijde na to. Ta přemýšlecí část mi až tak nejde. Ta část, kdy člověk utíká stokama po cestičce z mrtvol? Ta jo. Záleží na tom, jak velký by byl díl přemýšlení.“

Neven si oddychl. „Malý. Poslední dobou začali mizet chlapi, co se živí cucáním ptáků k obědu – našli tři mrtvoly, ale zmizelo jich víc – a jako zodpovědnýho spolumajitele mužskýho prchausu mě to znervózňuje. A znervózňuje mě, že se to začalo roznášet i mezi lidi v baráku. Brzo se moji hoši vyděsí, utečou a radši začnou dělat na poli nebo v kovárně, a pak to teprv bude v sakrech.“ Když Neven neměl na dohled vážené občany, jeho vysoký hlas ztratil svou příjemnou modulaci a mluvil jako dlaždič.

„Takže se mám prostě poohlédnout a zarazit nějakého pomateného člověka s žabikuchem a specifickým vkusem na svoje oběti? Chci říct, to by zvládl kdejaký průměrný chlapík, možná dokonce i ty sám, Nevene. Kde je ten háček?“

Neven se zamračil. „Upřímně, my si nejsme jistí, jestli to vůbec dělá člověk. V márnici by měla ještě ležet poslední oběť, koukni se na ni a uvidíš.“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „Vystav mi nějaké povolení a já se mrknu. Hrobaři a městská stráž většinou nemají rádi, když se kolem nich a jejich drahocenných mrtvol ochomýtá někdo nepovolaný.“

Neven si přitáhl papír a kalamář. „Znamená to, že to bereš?“

Zaklínač kývl. „Jen co se mrknu na tu mrtvolu, ale pomoct vám nakonec můžu i s lidským vrahem. Jaké bude ocenění?“

„Navrhoval bych, řekněme, tři sta orénů.“

„Za člověka v pořádku; za příšeru mi to přijde trochu málo.“

„Čtyři sta padesát orénů a můžeš přespávat ve Věnečku, takže ušetříš za ubytování.“

Geralt se poškrábal na bradě. „To vůbec nezní zle.“

Neven se na něj rychle podíval. „Ale koštěkotky si platíš zvlášť, to je ti doufám jasné.“

Geralt se uchechtl. „A jídlo?“

„Můžeš si vzít svou porci, ale nemáme ve zvyku jíst nějak pravidelně, nevím, jestli ti tu to bude vyhovovat.“

Zaklínač napřáhl ruku. „Beru to, Nevene.“


	2. Chapter 2

Zaklínače druhý den probudilo ne světlo – červené záclony ho propouštěly a rozptylovaly nanejvýš příjemným způsobem –, ale klepání na dveře.

„Dobrý den,“ pozdravil ho hoch s podmalovanýma očima a podal mu papír. „Potvrzení od Nevena.“

Geralt zamručel, převzal si papír a gestem ho vyhnal z pokoje. Pak se asi hodinu věnoval různým cvikům, protahování a připravování přísad na lektvary, jako každé ráno. Zatímco čekal, až se přecedí nálev ze zimolezu, přečetl si pár kapitol z jedné z knížek, které s sebou vozil. Brzo ji bude mít dočtenou, tak by se mohl porozhlédnout po nějakém antikváři. Pak se oblékl a vyšel ven. Někdo na jeho dveře pověsil decentní cedulku „Obsazeno“. Geralt se rozhlédl. Žádné ze dveří neměly zámek, ani ty jeho. Bude prostě muset doufat, že cedulka a všechny ostatní kroky, které učinil k zabezpečení svých věcí, budou stačit.

Sešel dolů. To, co předešlý večer sloužilo jako síň, kde se chlapci vystavovali na odiv a nabízeli se zákazníkům, byla teď s pomocí dřevěných lavic jídelna. Vzhůru zatím byl jen ten hoch, který ho probudil, a vařil kávu. Ostatní asi pracovali dlouho do noci a vstávali ráno pozdě. Kdo by taky chodil do hampejzu ráno?

Geralt si nechal nalít bylinný nálev z čekanky a vzal si několik namazaných krajíců. Zatímco jedl, tak si dělal malý rozpis pracovních povinností – kde se musí stavit a co udělat. Psal pomalu a vychutnával jídlo, které si nemusel dělat sám. Pak kývl na hocha a vyrazil ven, do příjemného rána.

Do márnice skočí, až trochu stráví jídlo – Geralt byl zocelený, ale taky praktický, a tak se vydal nejdřív do domů, kde měli potíže s echinopsy. Hezky pozvolna. Marigold mu minule řekl, že by se nemusel pořád tvářit jako smrtka na nákupech a že kdyby byl přívětivější a víc zapojil nějaký ten prozákaznický přístup, tak by možná dostal víc peněz. Takže Geralt se toho tentokrát rozhodl držet. 

Nasadil co nejpřátelštější a nejsebevědomější vystupování a zaklepal. Ve všech domech ho přijali nedůvěřivě, ale když naznačil, že se o jejich nezvedeném plevelu začíná povídat po městě a že je tu, aby jim od tohoto malého, ale nepříjemného problému odpomohl, začali být přístupnější. Celá rodina i čeleď obvykle vylezla na dvůr, aby se podívala, jak to zaklínačovi půjde, z bezpečného odstupu ovšem.  
Poté, co u hlavy rodiny nebo hospodyně zkasíroval půlku předem, tak si natřel meč příslušným olejem, prokřupal si klouby a pustil se do práce. 

Ve městě vyrostlí echinopsi nebyli takový problém jako ti na venkově, ale i tak mu tohle zatracené rostlinstvo znepříjemnilo dopoledne. Echinopsí jed mu nepěkně seškvařil několik míst na jeho koženici. Na druhou stranu, právě tenhle detail, společně s efektním uhýbáním (Geralt neměl u své práce většinou společnost, tak se rozhodl protentokrát trošku vytáhnout) zajistil, že dostal ještě několik mincí navrch. 

Vypreparoval důležité ingredience a poradil rodině, jak se co nejlépe zbavit jedovatých zbytků. Nevyptával se, odkud se tam echinopsi vzali, a dotyčné rodiny také neprojevily zájem, proč že jim na zahrádce vyrostlo takové monstrum, tak táhl dál, o několik desítek orénů bohatší. To nebylo špatné!

Teď by si nejradši prošel stoky; tam se vždycky dalo najít spoustu práce, ale k tomu si nejdříve musel naklonit osazenstvo strážnice. Ne že by se do nich nedokázal dostat i bez klíčů, ale věděl, že se strážníky na své straně bude mít zjednodušenou práci. Chtělo to udělat si dobré jméno.

Došel na trh, okoukl zboží, pochválil včerejší hrozny a poptal se u různých kupců, jestli shánějí něco speciálního. Nějaké trofeje, kůže, pera, trny, šupiny a tak dále.

Dva se mu zmínili o kikimorách, které prý vylézají z nějaké jeskyně u jihozápadní strany hradeb. Geralt si neuměl představit, k čemu by mohly kikimory být dobré, a když naléhal, co má tedy vlastně přinést, vysvětlili mu, že z kikimořího masa se zde dělá hustá omáčka k zelenině. Geralt přikývl a v duchu si přísahal, že se vždycky musí pečlivě zeptat, z čeho je jeho oběd. 

Pak našel alchymistu a vedl s ním krátký, zasvěcený rozhovor. Alchymistu zjevně potěšilo, že se setkal s někým, kdo ví, o čem mluví, a zamluvil si přednostní přísun různých bylin a ingrediencí. Byl to příjemný chlapík, o něco méně šílený než většina jeho kolegů, které už měl Geralt tu čest poznat. Rozešli se v dobrém. 

Pak se rozhlédl po nejpěkněji oblečeném boháčovi na tržišti, došel k němu, představil se a zeptal se, jestli by boháč neměl nějakou práci pro někoho jako on. Boháč mnohoslibně zamával oprstenovanou rukou, že prý se má Geralt stavit pozdě večer u něj. Zatím to nevypadalo zle.

Pak si Geralt koupil chleba s kuřetem. Zvláštnosti jeho tělesné konstrukce mu sice zajišťovaly větší výdrž a delší dobu beze spánku a jídla než normálním lidem, když to bylo třeba, ale zároveň musel průběžně výrazně víc jíst a spát. Další důvod, proč bylo tak těžké udržet nashromážděné orény: těžko se šetří na důchod, když máte každý večer nezřízenou chuť objednat si v hospodě čtyřchodovou večeři. 

Krátce si popovídal s trhovkyní a pak vyrazil, i se sendvičem (nenačatým; musí pak přece ještě do márnice) na radnici. Písař mu včera řekl, že starosta bude mít zítra kolem poledne čas, že se může na některé věci zeptat přímo jeho. 

Radnice v Kupalech Ivanových nebyla nijak zvlášť výstavná, ale aspoň byla z kamene. Geralt vešel dovnitř, ohlásil se u písaře a chvilku čekal. Velký díl ze zaklínačské práce bylo čekání, až si zadavatel udělá milostivě čas. Aspoň tu měli hezké písařky. Upřímně, i hlavní písař byl docela hezký, se slušivě zastřiženými černými vousy, ale toho si Geralt okukovat netroufl.

Pak konečně směl za starostou. Starosta byl postarší muž v prostých šatech, ale s úctyhodným plnovousem a vzezřením a aurou velebného pána. Geralta přijal velice věcně. Co nabízí? Geralt v krátkosti předestřel svoje služby a zdůraznil poměr svých zkušeností a ceny. Starosta přikývl. Inu, nějaké ty problémy mají. Musí pohřbívat mrtvé za hradbami, protože na hřbitově „něco“ je. Geralt se držel, aby neobrátil oči v sloup. Snad na všech hřbitovech byli nějací nekrofágové. Spousta práce za nijak uchvacující odměnu. Pak, jak se dalo čekat, něco je i ve stokách. Žere to drůbež a někdy malé děti. Klíč aby si vyzvedl na strážnici. Mrtví helmbrechti? O tom starosta nic nevěděl.

Na odchodu si Geralt ještě jednou skočil za písařem, aby si u něj nechal potvrdit Nevenovu žádost. Zatímco písař tavil vosk na pečeť, naklonil se k němu přes stůl a tiše se ho zeptal, jaké má Geralt zkušenosti se sukubami. Geralt tenhle typ chlapů znal. Mysleli si, kdovíjaká výhra to je, mít nadpřirozenou milenku. Stejně tiše řekl: „Je hrozný problém se jich zbavit. Budou vás pak tyranizovat, a na to snad už máte manželku. Skočte si do Věnečku, to je pro vás jednodušší.“ Písař se začervenal a orazil mu žádost velmi spěšně.

Pak byl konečně čas na márnici. Geralt musel přejít téměř přes celé město, tak se stavil u kováře zkontrolovat Klepnu. Zjevně se těšila dobrému zdraví a byla spokojená. Geralt ji poplácal po krku a pokračoval dál. Márnice byla přikrčená vedle lazaretu až u hradeb. Vešel dovnitř, na půl pusy pozdravil tamějšího hlídače a pitevníka v jednom a ukázal mu list. Pitevník byl také nemluvná nátura; dovedl ho k žádané mrtvole a nechal ho tam s ní. Geralt se podíval blíž a zamyslel se. Někdo toho člověka napadl něčím ostrým, zasadil mu sečné rány. Nožem nebo dlouhými, nezvyklými drápy?

„Co tu děláte?“ ozvalo se o pár lůžek dál. Geralt vzhlédl. Nějaká černovlasá medička o pár těl dál se na něj dívala ostrým přimhouřeným pohledem. 

Geralt mávl potvrzením. „Zaměstnavatel téhle mrtvoly mě najal, abych zjistil příčinu smrti a zatnul jí tipec.“ Medička se uvolnila, ale až potom, co přišla dřív a prohlédla si zblízka jeho potvrzení. Trošku mu připomínala Shani; ta by si taky nic nenechala nabulíkovat jen tak.

„Vy jste zaklínač,“ konstatovala, když se mu podívala do očí. „Asi nehodláte v dohledné době umřít, co? Zaklínače zatím pitvalo jen velmi málo lidí, a ještě míň o tom napsalo nějakou stať. Byl byste moje diplomová práce.“

Sakra, ta byla úplně jak Shani. Zastesklo se mu po jeho staré známé. „Nehodlám, ale nechám si u sebe lístek. ‚Dopravte mě do kupalského lazaretu k pitvě pro…‘“ nedořekl a zvědavě se na ni podíval.

„Desa,“ řeklo děvče krátce.

„Geralt,“ řekl podobně stručně zaklínač. Dokázal poznat, když dívky neměly zájem. Ten zájem. Protože Desa jinak zájem měla. Přišla blíž k mrtvole a podívala se blíž na zvláštní ránu. „Co přesně hledáte?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „Teď zrovna mě především zajímá, jestli to byl člověk, nebo příšera, co ho zabilo. Podle toho se bude odvíjet výška mé odměny.“ Také přišel blíž. „Akorát že není jen pobodaný, taky ho něco škrtilo, a pořádně dlouhými a silnými prsty. Našlo se na něm něco dalšího?“

„Známky sexuálního násilí,“ řekla Desa a odvrátila se, „ale s tím, jakou měl práci… těžko říct, jak moc to souvisí s jeho vraždou.“

Geralt se zamyslel. Moc takových příšer nebylo, vlastně ho takhle spatra nenapadaly žádné jiné než divoženky, ale třeba je to neznámý, východní druh. Nebo to třeba spolu opravdu nesouvisí. Měl by si o tom něco přečíst. Vážně musí za antikvářem.

Prohlédl si mrtvolu blíž. Ještě před pár dny se tenhle chlapík pohyboval po ulicích Kupal a vydělával si na chleba, mával na zákazníky, žil, dýchal, pil pivo a jeho srdce pulzovalo. Teď tu leží, nahý, mrtvý a zajímají se o něj lidi pouze proto, že by jim ještě mohl nějak vydělat peníze.

„Hele, tady něco je,“ řekla Desa. Mezi ztuhlými a zkroucenými prsty mrtvého bylo zamotáno několik vlasů. Chomáček vymotala a podala ho zaklínači. 

Geralt se na něj podíval blíž. „Tohle skoro určitě nejsou lidské vlasy,“ řekl. „Je to nějaká sorta chlupů. Nezvyklých, ale chlupů. Dobře, to nás posouvá dál. Děkuju,“ řekl a naznačil lehkou úklonu.

Desa také pokývla hlavou. „Celkem by mě zajímalo, jak bude tenhle případ pokračovat,“ řekla. „Jestli se tu zase někdy objevíte, řekněte mi, jak se vám daří.“ Tohle už znělo víc jako ten zájem, ale zaklínač teď měl práci. Počkal, až se Desa vrátí ke své původní činnosti, a začal si mrtvolu prohlížet víc zblízka. Hledal zmíněné stopy sexuálního násilí. Desy se bude ptát až v krajním případě; nechtěl ji uvádět do rozpaků.

Na břichu a okolí penisu byla spousta modřin, které s postupujícím rigor mortis černaly víc a víc, ale to nejhorší přišlo, když Geralt mrtvolu obrátil. Zadek a řiť byly prakticky na cáry. Chudák Desa ho asi neviděla celého, nebo byla panna a měla o sexu úplně špatné představy. Té myšlence se Geralt v duchu uchechtl. Uchechtnutí bylo obranný mechanismus: jakmile pohlédl na ta strašná zranění, zalila ho vlna nevolnosti a chladného potu, kterým se mermomocí snažil ubránit. Máš práci! Teď si byl jistý: musela to být příšera. Jistě, různí lidé měli různé choutky, ale takovouhle sílu mohlo vyvinout jen něco nadpřirozeného. Hlavní pitevník asi musel být pěkně v lihu, když sepisoval zprávu. Na druhou stranu mu to mohl Geralt mít jen těžko za zlé – i jemu se dělalo šoufl, a to se na mrtvolu díval jen chvilku.

Když seznal, že nic víc se asi nedozví, vyšel ven a nadechl se čerstvého vzduchu. Dobře, tak to bylo horší, než čekal. Sendvič počká. Vyrazí si s Klepnou na malou projížďku kolem Kupal, třeba si zaplave nebo tak. Potřeboval přivést na jiné myšlenky.

Až když seděl v tůni a nechal plynout vodu kolem a přes sebe, pochopil, jak moc se mu v tu chvíli vrátil ten nepříjemný zážitek s dědkem ze špitálu ve Wyzimě. Potopil se i s hlavou a zase se s hlasitým šplouchnutím vynořil, ale stále měl pocit, jako by se dusil. Zavrtěl hlavou, vytřel si vodu z očí a mnul si je, až ho bolely, a rozhodl se zabavit něčím jiným.

Vyškrábal se na břeh, máchnutím meče usekl šikovnou větev a začal si s ní rozcvičovat údery. Jestli chce dneska jít na hřbitov, měl by se nejdřív zase vpravit do pořádného boje. Ghúlové nejsou echinopsi. Po slabé čtvrthodině cvičení odhodil větev a chopil se meče – to vše provedl lehce, jako by to byl prostě jen další stupeň rozcvičování, ale nespouštěl oči z křoví, kde se něco pohnulo. Jeho smysly mu říkaly, že to není nikdo s nebezpečnými úmysly, ale jen blázen by na to konto zahodil meč a choval se bezstarostně. Sevřel ocelový (byl to člověk, skoro určitě) meč a než začal procvičovat výpady, zavolal: „Vylez z toho křoví, vidím tě.“

Z křoví vylezl roztřesený mladíček s kšticí světlých vlasů a pršákem a pomaloučku se k němu blížil, ruce zvednuté před sebou, aby na ně Geralt viděl. Geralt se pousmál; na jeho smysly byl spoleh. „Copak tu děláš?“

Hoch se dál lehce třásl. „Mám pauzu v práci, tak jsem si říkal, že si natrhám maliny, protože erární oběd…“ Pod Geraltovým pohledem se zakoktal a pokračoval: „No, zkrátka, zahlédl jsem vás, tak jsem se chtěl podívat, kdo jste, protože vás neznám. My v Kupalech se známe skoro všichni,“ dodal.

Geralt sklonil meč. Tenhle mladíček opravdu nebyl nebezpečný. „Jak se jmenuješ?“

„Jakov. Kdo jste vy? Ten nový zaklínač, že jo?“

Geralt se musel znovu pousmát. „Jo, to jsem.“ Odložil meč, i když nijak daleko, a rozbalil si sendvič. Hltavě se do něj zakousl a zalitoval, že si nevzal dva. 

Mladíček mu nabídl obezřetně pár malin.

„Nech si je,“ mávl Geralt rukou a žvýkal dál. Pak odložil nakousaný sendvič a pokračoval dál ve cvičení.

„Mohl bych cvičit s váma?“ rozzářil se mladíček. „Jestli by vás to teda jako neotravovalo.“

„Ublížil bych ti.“

„Kdepak, trochu už bojovat umím! Aspoň pár výpadů,“ zažebronil Jakov a byl u toho tak legrační, že Geralt svolil. Vzal si zpátky svoji lískovou větev, uřízl ještě jednu a hodil ji svému soupeři. „Do útoku!“ kvikl Jakov a vrhnul se na něj.

Minutu dvě si tak navzájem vyměňovali údery a předváděli výpady, než začal být mladíček zadýchaný.

„Dobrý boj,“ řekl Geralt. Bylo vidět, že něco málo opravdu Jakov umí, i když rovnocenným soupeřem mu nebyl ani náhodou.

„Snad jsem moc nerušil,“ řekl udýchaně Jakov a sbíral se k odchodu. Naposled se ještě otočil, aby zaklínačovi zamával, a Geralt si všiml pohledu, kterým letmo přejel jeho tělo, prosvítající přes provlhlou vyšyvanku. Jakov skutečně byl dalek toho být nebezpečný, stejně se v něm ale znovu zvedla vlna vnitřního hnusu. Po návštěvě márnice a ozvěně wyzimského zážitku teď byl nepřirozeně vysazený na každý zájem, který o něj byl projeven nějakým mužem.

Když docvičil, snědl druhou půlku sendviče a natrhal hromádku bylin pro své lektvary, vydal se zase nahoru do města. Teď měl v plánu se ve Věnečku trochu prospat, shrnout Nevenovi, co se dozvěděl, pořádně se navečeřet, skočit udělat na hřbitově trochu pořádek a pak se stavit za tím bohatým kupcem. Když bude zpocený a od krve, určitě zanechá patřičný dojem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Když jsem hrála minihry u rozšířené edice prvního dílu, je ve hře "Merry Witchmas" možné při plnění jednoho úkolu potkat staříka, který nás omámí a pak získáme kartičku. Nejprve jsem měla radost z uznání existence lidí s jinou orientací (jednička je velmi heterosexuální), ale po chvíli mi to přišlo jako tak nepříjemný zážitek, že jsem se ho rozhodla reflektovat i tady.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurva. To snad nebylo možný._

„Ne, ne, stokrát ne,“ vedl si dědek svou. „Dokud nebudeš mít povolení, tak mi na hřbitov nesmíš. Kdovíco bys tam dělal! Vykopával mrtvoly! Bral z nich orgány! Vomočil si v nich ocásek! To přece vy zaklínači děláte furt, ne?“

Zdejší hrobař byl, jak to jen říci kulantně, nad hrobem, byl si toho vědom a rozhodl si své poslední dny na zemi užít jako král. Zřetelně mu dělalo radost působit Geraltovi potíže.

A že to byly potíže. Geralt se těšil, jak si dneska na hřbitově posbírá pár bylin, udělá představu o rozložení, nachystá pasti a udělá mezi ghúly čistku, aby měl zítra míň práce. To všechno se dalo velmi dobře udělat, dokud bylo nebe ještě světlé. Jenže hrobař ho teď odmítal pustit dál a Geralt tak mrhal drahocenným časem. Nestačilo mu jeho slovo ani potvrzení do márnice na důkaz toho, že se starostou skutečně mluvil. Takže Geralt teď musel udělat to, čemu se vlastně chtěl vyhnout. Musel zajít na strážnici a požádat nějakou hlídku o pomoc s tvrdohlavým hrobníkem. Zapíše se jako vůl, který si neumí poradit s jedním odporujícím věchýtkem a který ruší strážníky kvůli každé pitomosti, tedy přesně to, co nechtěl. Jenže Geralt už chtěl se hřbitovem začít. Byla to nepříjemná prácička, kterou už dělal téměř popaměti, a která by mu vynesla dobré jméno u kupalských občanů, takže by se přestali stydět přicházet za Geraltem a sypat mu do kapes svoje peníze.

Zamáchal napřaženým ukazováčkem. „Tak o tomhle se teda dozvědí policajti, dědo!“

Dědek se zakymácel a zaskřehotal smíchy. „Tam si netroufneš!“

Geralt obrátil oči v sloup a odešel směrem, kde si z prvního dne pamatoval, že tam leží strážnice.

Takhle navečer v ní panoval čilý ruch; probíhala výměna stráží a strážníci si chystali zbraně a lucerny na noční obhlídku. Geralt vešel dovnitř, a i když byl v civilním, loveckém oblečení a byl menší než největší strážníci, hned si ho všichni všimli.

„Chlapi, pardon, že ruším,“ řekl Geralt s lehkou úklonou hlavy, „ale musím na hřbitov a zdejší hrobař vysírá.“

Přišel k němu chlap vskutku medvědí postavy a mocného plnovousu. „Co na hřbitově chceš?“ zajímal se.

Geralt mu podal papír a chlap ho sevřel v pracce, načež ho hodil strážníkovi, který seděl u stolku s papíry a sloužil zřejmě jako zdejší mozkovna. „Starosta mě najal, abych vyčistil hřbitov od nadpřirozených bytostí,“ řekl Geralt. „Dostanu odměnu. To je všechno, nebudu tam vykrádat hroby nebo tak.“

Mozkovna zvedl hlavu od papíru. „Tohle je potvrzení na prohlídku mrtvoly. Ante? Asi v pořádku, že?“

Ante pokýval hlavou. „Jo, v pořádku. Zaklínač dostal nějakou špinavou práci. A to, že se nebojí přijít na strážnici, dokazuje, že to asi nebude křivák. Nebo?“ podíval se na Geralta ze své dvoumetrové výšky a založil si ruce. Všichni v místnosti našpicovali uši.

„Nejsem,“ ujistil ho Geralt.

„Starej hrobař vysíral vždycky, jen je to tejkonc horší. Pošlem s tebou nějakýho hocha, co bude mít klíče a když tak ti trochu helfne. Tohles chtěl?“

Geralt kývl.

„Mladej!“ zahulákal Ante. „Doprovoď tady tu bílou tvářičku na krchov a dohlídni, aby tam nedělal nějaký neřádstvo.“ Když mladičký strážník přišel, poznal Geralt s překvapením svého nového známého Jakova. Jakov zjevně sloužil tak trochu jako děvečka pro všechno, ale byl skutečně strážníkem – měl odznak i zbroj, i když ta mu byla ještě trochu velká.

Když vyšli, shodil Jakov otrávený výraz a byl zjevně rád, že se s Geraltem znovu potkal. Rozsvítil lucernu a tvářil se velice zodpovědně, ale stále sklouzával do nadšeného vyptávání. Geralt mu stručně vysvětloval, co bude dělat, a při tom se díval starostlivě na nebe. Přicházely červánky. Dnes toho už moc neudělá.

Došli k hřbitovu, a zatímco Jakov domlouval hrobařovi (snažil se vystupovat z pozice autority, ale dědek ho neustále přerušoval výroky typu „Já tě ještě pamatuju, když sis sral do košile, a není to tak dávno!“), začal se Geralt chystat. Byl vyspaný, najezený a neplánoval žádný velký boj, tak si jen namazal meč olejem proti nekrofágům a do pohotovostní kapsičky na zbroji zasunul lahvičku s Raffardem Bílým. Zaklínač, který neměl někde schovanou lahvičku tohohle elixíru, často skončil jako mrtvý zaklínač, protože cesty Osudu bývaly nevyzpytatelné.

Jakov mu otevřel velké, těžké dveře a Geralt pohlédl dovnitř. Ještě bylo světlo, ale měl pocit, že v příšeří u zdí vidí míhat se stíny. Nadechl se, tasil meč a vydal se na hřbitov.

Jakov mu ho popsal po cestě. Tady ležela městská honorace, která si nemohla dovolit vlastní podzemní kryptu, tady obchodníci a zbrojíři, tady ostatní řemeslníci. Chudý lid měl svůj hřbitov venku, za hradbami, a ten nikoho nezajímal. Řady náhrobků v soustředných kruzích obklopovaly malou kapličku, před kterou bylo malé prostranství a za ní velký kámen s runami ještě z pohanských dob, který přívrženci Věčného ohně ještě neodstranili, jen před něj postavili malou kapličku, aby nebyl kámen vidět. Geralt nepochyboval, že na energetickou rovnováhu hřbitova musí tahle konstelace mít naprosto báječný vliv. Procházel dokola kruhy, trhal byliny, které bude pak moct snadno prodat alchymistovi a vytipovával úzká místa, kde by dal skvěle nastražit Yrden. Obvykle je pak označil překříženými větévkami balissy. Bylo tu překvapivě málo živo, a to už se stmívalo. Z hradeb problesklo světlo; Jakov na něj asi dohlížel. Milý hoch.

Geralt obešel hřbitov a pak si všiml volného prostoru v jednom špičatém cípu, který se svažoval do mělkého mokřadu. Mokřad byl zarostlý, plný žabince a na Geralta působil podivně tísnivým dojmem. Čím víc se mu blížil, tím nepříjemnější to bylo, jako by ho jezírko varovalo, ať nechodí blíž. Co se to děje? Sklonil se k rozbahněnému břehu, kde se nejsnáz sestupovalo k vodě. Čekal, že najde stopy utopenců, přinejhorším nějakého bloedzuigera, ale stopy v bahnitém břehu se nepodobaly ničemu, co u příšer nebo lidí viděl. Dlouhatánské klobásovité prsty, každý zakončený dlouhým špičatým nehtem. Vtom mu před očima probleskla vidina, jak leží mrtvý na dně mokřadu, dívá se nevidoucíma očima na jasné nebe, oblečení a holínky zvlhlé kalnou vodou a květy šáchoru se tiše kymácejí ve větru a chrání místo jeho posledního odpočinku. Byl to velmi živý vjem. Geralt si promnul oči. Zatočila se mu hlava a raději se rychle zvednul a poodešel. Téměř hned se mu udělalo lépe. Zavrtěl hlavou, aby z ní vytřásl poslední zbytky neznámého vlivu a rozhodl se mokřadu pro dnešek vyhnout. Postupoval dál, rozhlížel se pečlivě po ghúlech, když vtom najednou na něj jeden vyskočil. Geralt se lekl, ale zároveň se mu ulevilo; hřbitov, na kterém něco je, ale nejsou to ghúlové, na něj nepůsobil dobře. Dvěma vodorovně vedenými seky odrazil ghúla a začal utíkat. Když se probudil jeden, třeba se probudí další. Světlo na hradbách se neklidně zachvělo; Jakov asi zaslechl zvuky boje. Snad nebude chtít Geraltovi nějak pomáhat, jen by mu přidělal starosti.

Geralt utíkal ve spirále, a jak se blížil kapličce, přepadl ho ten divný pocit zase. Jako by mu najednou začalo být horko a pod kazajkou se mu kroutily stovky červů a švábů. Okraje světa se rozmlžily a zbarvily se do jasných barev, žluté, fialové, červené. Geralt nabral směr od kapličky, a dojmy začaly polevovat, ale pořád se mu hrozně točila hlava. Zakopl o větvičky balissy a protože slyšel dusot více než dvou nohou, načrtl rychle Yrden. To byla jeho spása. Ghúlové tak, jak to viděl už mnohokrát, naběhli všichni do pasti a ošklivě se zranili. Slabší se zhroutili k zemi, kde je jejich silnější druhové pošlapali, když se do pasti vrhli ještě jednou. Geralt zaujal pozici, ale v duši ho děsilo, že utíkal tak bezhlavě, že o svou značku z balissy zakopl, než že by ji vyhledal. Tady byl skutečně nějaký vážný problém a vyřešit ho samozřejmě bude muset on, nejenom proto, že přijal kontrakt, ale prostě proto, že tohle byla jeho práce – jeho poslání.

Yrden se zachvěl a zhasl a ghúlové se vyřítili na něj. Geralt je začal stínat, ohánět se po nich v krátkých, rychlých secích, protože se na něj tak tlačili, že každým seknutím alespoň jednoho nebo dva zasáhl. I jestli nebyl úplně sám sebou, olej proti ghúlům jeho indispozici vyrovnával víc než dobře. Ani jich nebylo tolik; už se mu stalo, že vlezl na hřbitov a musel si prakticky vysekat cestu, jako by se prodíral houštím. Tohle se s tím vůbec nedalo srovnat. Nesmí se tu jen zdržet moc dlouho – pak by se mohli probudit gravéři a do těch se mu teď vůbec nechtělo.

Porubal poslední dotírající ghúly a rychle z jejich těl vypreparoval důležité ingredience, což bylo sice to úplně poslední, co se mu teď chtělo dělat, ale věděl, že alchymista mu za bílý ocet a lymfu dobře zaplatí. Pak se zvedl a došel rychle k bráně. Ulevilo se mu, když za ním Jakov konečně zavřel těžké dveře. Na nebi se rozsvěcovaly hvězdy.

„Jak to šlo?“ ptal se Jakov, oči navrch hlavy.

Zaklínač požil Nevenův oblíbený výraz. „Je to v sakrech,“ zamručel. „Je tam nějaká velká sračka, ghúlové jsou ten nejmenší problém. Jak dlouho už ten hřbitov nepoužíváte?“

Jakov se zamyslel. „Před měsícem umřel jeden z kupců a na jeho počest byla velká hostina, dokonce i pro chudinu – to si pamatuju. Mám pocit, že krátce potom něco sežralo hrobníkova učně a Ante se to rozhodl zavřít, protože hlídka, co to kontrolovala, málem nevyvázla živá.“

„Možná abych se té hlídky vyptal, co viděli.“

Jakov zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic moc si nepamatují. Říkají jen něco o velikém, pomalém stínu, který po nich šel a že se jim dělalo strašně blivno.“

„Hm. A to jezírko v zadním rohu bylo vždycky takhle nepříjemné?“

Jakovův zmatený výraz mu byl odpovědí.

Zaklínač schoval meč a pečlivě zavřel torbu. „Teď musím ještě ke Sterianovi, něco mi chce.“

Jakov se nadchl. „K Valemu Sterianovi? Můžu vás aspoň doprovodit?“

Geralt se zamyslel. Je dost pravděpodobné, že kupec bude chtít něco ilegálního, a strážníkem u jeho dveří by ho nepotěšil. Na druhou stranu, nemůže chodit po Kupalech celý od krve bez doprovodu, jestli nechce strávit zbytek noci v šatlavě.

„Jo, pojď se mnou.“

Jakov šel vedle něj a zajímal se: „Kolik za to dostanete?“

„Za co, za hřbitov? Kdyby to byla běžná cháska, tak kolem sto padesáti orénů. Vypadá to ale obtížně,“ řekl stručně Geralt.

„Jak jako obtížně?“

„Překvapuje mě, že jsem nenašel žádné známky přítomnosti fledderů,“ rozhodl se zaklínač nezmiňovat jezírko. „Normálně bývá na takovém hřbitově jeden párek, který tyranizuje všechny ostatní příšery a je to jejich výsostné území. Nebo v lepším případě nějaký samotář, v horším smečka. Ale tady nic. Tipuju, že jsou všichni nastěhovaní ve vaší staré strážnici.“

Jakov se začervenal. „Jak jste uhodl, že máme ve strážnici příšery?“

„Jak víte, že zrovna ten jeden opilec bude dělat potíže a preventivně ho zavřete na noc do basy? Je to záležitost zkušeností. Hele, můžeš zkusit říct chlapům, že když se na to složí, tak vám s tím pomůžu. Starostovi jsem nic neřekl, chtěl jsem se dohodnout s vámi.“

Jakov kývl. „Zmíním se Antemu. Je to fajn šéf.“

V tichu pokračovali dál. „Na co ty peníze potřebujete?“ zeptal se znenadání Jakov.

Geralt se uchechtl. Na takové dotazy nebyl zvyklý. Ale Jakov v sobě měl něco milého, dětsky upřímného, co mu bránilo říct mu prostě, ať drží klapačku nebo ho nějak odbýt. „Snažíme se teď v cechu vybrat nějaké peníze na opravu našeho hradu v severním Kaedwenu. Jedna moje milenka, čarodějka, si stěžuje, že jsem jí už dlouho nedal nějaký pěkný prsten. A jinak? Většinou na běžné věci, dýchám, jím a spím jako vy. Zbroj potřebuje často opravy. Mám koně. Občas si skočím za koštěkotkama. Proto se mi tady v Kupalech líbí – je tu toho dost co dělat.“

Jakov se usmál – bylo pro něj zjevně zvláštní uvědomit si, nakolik se zaklínači podobají obyčejným lidem. „Vale Sterian bydlí tady za rohem,“ změnil téma. „Doufám, že vám to vyjde, a že budete bohatej!“

Zaklínač se pousmál, kývnutím se rozloučil a vydal se ke krásně ozdobenému domu. Ozdobné tašky na jeho střeše se duhově leskly v měsíčním světle a okna byla vyzdobená vitráží. Zaklepal a otevřela mu nějaká panská, která příšerně zaječela, když ho uviděla, celého od krve.

Nakonec ho pustili dál a zaklínač teď odkapával na parkety Vale Steriana, který seděl před ním v křesle. „Pardon,“ zahučel. „Byl jsem na hřbitově.“

Vale Sterian, černovlasý a černooký muž se zakulaceným obličejem a oblečený v nebeské modři, zamával rukou. „Nevadí!“ řekl. „Tak alespoň vidím vaši udatnost.“

Geralt vyčkával; ze zkušenosti věděl, že bohatí lidé rádi mluví a neradi vidí, když je někdo přerušuje.

„To, co vám nabídnu, ani nebude práce,“ řekl Sterian. „Bude to _pocta._ Dostanete šanci zúčastnit se alegorického souboje sil dobra a zla. Budete moci být při tom jako hlavní účinkující.“

 _Nejsem ani dobro, ani zlo,_ pomyslel si zaklínač, ale dál mlčel. _A žvanění o poctách často znamená, že se vám nechce platit._

„Já a moji přátelé máme neuvěřitelnou slabost pro vyprávění věčných příběhů, pro barvité analogie, pro ujišťování se, že koloběh světa, života a příběhů kráčí dál tak, jako po staletí,“ rozkládal dál Vale Sterian a zvedl se. „Zaklínači, nabízím vám vysokou částku, pokud se do naší hry zapojíte a uvolíte se hrát v ní nepostradatelnou roli.“

Kupec byl možná neobvykle patetický, ale Geralt musel zůstat nohama při zemi. „Co by to pro mě obnášelo?“

Sterian ho pohybem ruky vyzval, aby šel za ním. Geralt se vydal dlouhou chodbou a po cestě si vzal z jednoho tácu kousek sušeného ovoce. Sešli dolů do sklepa, zavřeného za pevnými dveřmi na zámek. Geralt očekával kdovíco, ale byla to prostě jen velká, dlážděná místnost, plná krabic a různého dřeva.

„Tady vystavíme obrovské kolo, a vy, jako náš rytíř ve zlaté zbroji, budete bojovat se silami temnoty,“ rozkládal nadšeně Vale. Úplně ho to strhlo. Geralt tušil nepoetickou zkušenost: banda kupců, která neví, co by, plánuje ulovit nějakou příšeru a Geralt s ní bude muset pro pobavení buržoazie bojovat. Kupci budou zpití krví a velkými myšlenkami, na které si myslí, že mají právo jen proto, že mají peníze a rozumí obchodu a politice, dejme tomu. Kohoutí zápasy ve velkém měřítku. Proč ne. Těžko budou mít něco většího a neobvyklejšího než velkou wyvernu, baziliška nebo kikimoří bojovnici. 

„A našeho hrdinu bohatě odměníme,“ sliboval Sterian. No, to byla aspoň řeč. Čarodějkám nemůžete dávat _jen tak nějaké_ prsteny, nemluvě o tom, že s Vesemirem se tuhle zimu utrhl záchod a Vesemir to přežil vyloženě jen díky čirému štěstí. Geralt potřeboval peníze jako sůl.

„Vezmu to,“ řekl. „Kolik si tak představujete?“

Sterianovi zazářily oči. „Přes tisíc orénů,“ řekl potěšeně. „Já sám dám čtyři sta, a moji přátelé určitě nezůstanou moc pozadu.“

Geralt se zarazil, protože si vzpomněl na vyprávění, které slyšel před pár lety na Kaer Morhen. Banda nějakých šlechticů přemluvila podobným způsobem jednoho zaklínače, aby bojoval pro jejich potěšení, a když došlo na věc, ukázalo se, že příšera nebyla „přerostlá kikimoří bojovnice“, jak si ten zaklínač myslel, ale koščej. Prý to nepřežil a s ním několik těch šlechticů. Teď už ale z toho samozřejmě nemohl ven, kdyby odmítl uzavřenou smlouvu, mohl by poškodit pověst cechu. Geralt se obrnil. Ať je to, co je to, on to zvládne.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil. „Ale Steriane, jestli to bude něco ošklivýho, budete muset vybalit víc než jeden mizernej tác, jasný?“

Kupcovy oči zůstaly neproniknutelné. „Uvidíme,“ řekl. „Dám ti za pár dní vědět, kdy máš přijít.“


End file.
